1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to mattresses, both watermattresses and box spring mattresses, having mattress covers typically of the quilted variety including an outer fabric and a foam or fiber backing.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
Mattresses, including both watermattresses and box spring mattresses, typically include an interior subassembly comprising a water bladder or metal springs respectively, and an exterior covering which surrounds the interior subassembly. The exterior covering, typically referred to as a mattress cover, is commonly of a quilted construction wherein an outer fabric is sewn to an inner material such as a urethane foam or a fiber backing. The backing and the quilting construction provides an aesthetic appearance as it adds loft to the mattress cover. The aesthetic appearance is further enhanced by a colored pattern or indicia which typically has been printed onto the visible surface of the mattress cover.
It has been particularly disappointing that the brilliant colors associated with the mattress cover and the high contrasting color of the indicia on the fabric has degraded over relatively short periods of time. Although the mattress has presented a brilliant appearance in the showroom, this color degradation over time has left the mattress with a dull lifeless color in periods as short as nine to twelve months. Both the fabric and the indicia of the mattress covers have tended to fade and lose the high contrast of the original product.
Attempts have been made to reduce the color degradation of the mattress cover; these attempts have been focused primarily on the indicia and the fabric itself. For example, it has been found that if the indicia is applied to the fabric using a heat transfer process, the indicia itself is less apt to degrade with exposure to ozone and ultraviolet light. This has increased the color fast characteristics of the product. However, the yellowing of the urethane foam has continued to degrade the color quality of even the heat transferred indicia.